1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a support tray for mounting a computing unit of a server to a chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
A high density server, such as a blade server or a multi node server, includes a plurality of computing units, such as blades or nodes, mounted in a chassis of the server. Traditionally, each of the computing units is received in a support tray, which can be conveniently inserted into or drawn out of the chassis. The computing units may have different sizes. Therefore, many trays with different sizes have to be prepared for different-sized computing units. That is uneconomical and inconvenient.